White Shadow (Akatsukigirl510)
White Shadow is the Alter Ego of Selena Shadow and a fan made customer. Appearance First appearance (Papa's Bakeria) She looks similar to her counterpart; only with Longer hair, longer bangs, a headband, mask, a chain necklace and a brand new outfit similar to Ninjoy's, but with a white and pale pink color scheme with a long pink armband on her left arm. Flipdeck White Shadow is a mysterious girl. No one knows whether she even is a hero or villian, though many have heard her do good deeds and some awful deeds. But White doesn't seem to care. She can rarely be seen out in broad daylight. You may see her, but you may not get the chance to speak to her. She hates beoing out in the open for too long, as she's constantly being followed by Team Gotcha. But from time to time she may come into Papa's Restaurants for a snack or two! Personality She is debated to be either a hero or villian, but no one knows as she rarely is seen doing anything and many have heard her do both good and bad things. It may be a rare chance to see her, but she is explained to be followed by Team Gotcha. Although this is ironic as her counterpart Selena enjoys watching Nowtime News. her personality is the same as her counterpart; rash and cold, but has a caring heart. Interests She holds a high interest in earning money, like in her counterparts bio. She is a considerable Tomboy and has a rough attitude to other things She strangely orders mainly ingredients of the color white; hinting to her name. Her favorite holidays are Christmas and Easter Relationships White has many relationships with characters in her life. Papa Louie Papa Louie was the one to invite her to hsi new restaurant, but it is unexplained how she got the invite. But She and Him seems to be on good terms as she offers to make up the money for breaking his statue and he happily hires her for the Sushiria. Ninjoy/Joy It is unknown whether She knows Ninjoy is Joy or either Joy knows her secret identity. But She can be seen in her normal counterpart to be with Joy sometimes. So it appears they are friends. Moe/ Moe the Dynamoe White Shadow knows the Dynamoe, but has no idea about his real identity. And it is unclear if he knows her real identity too. Shannon Shannon being the one in Nowtime News with Team Gotcha, seems to be interested in her as much as Duke is interested in her. The two are constantly following White Shadow during the early ours of the night. Duke Gotcha It is unclear with the relationship, only that Duke is following White Shadow and trying to get a good story out of her for his benefit. He has no idea of her feelings to him, as Selena has a somewhat small crush on him. Clover Despite Clover being her co-worker, Clover has no idea that Selena is White Shadow. Matt Despite Matt being her co-worker, he also has no idea that Selena is White Shadow. Orders (her orders are the same as her counterpart) *She First appears in Papa's Bakeria* Papa's Bakeria ''' '''Normal Order Vanilla Crispies crust Cheescake filling (Two layers) Marshmallow filling (Two Layers) Vented Curst Whipped Cream (Around the outside ring) White chocolate Syrup (all over) Crushed Wafers (All over) Easter Vanilla Crispies crust Cheesecake filling (Two layers) Jellybean Jam(Two Layers) Vented Curst Wildberry Whip (Around the outside ring) White chocolate Syrup (all over) Lavender Cheeps (One in the middle) Christmas Vanilla Crispies crust Cheesecake filling (Two layers) Marshmallow filling (Two Layers) Snowflake Crust Whipped Cream (Around the outside ring) White chocolate Syrup (all over) Candy Cane drizzel (All over) Frosted Gifts (One in the middle) Papa's Sushiria Instead of Easter; she now likes Maple Mornings, Lucky Lucky Matsuri and Christmas if she is a customer Normal order White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Cream Cheese Toppings Prawn Tobiko Yum Yum sauce Tea Strawberry Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Maple Mornings White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Hashbrown patties Toppings Bacon Cinnamon Yum Yum sauce Tea Strawberry Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Christmas White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Cream Cheese Toppings Prawn Tobiko Cranberry sauce Tea Peppermint Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Lucky Lucky Matsuri White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Cream Cheese Toppings Prawn Lucky Dust Yum Yum sauce Tea Iyokan Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Papa's Scooperia Her Holidays are just Christmas Normal Order (Bronze) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone (Silver) first Cookie Traditional Cookie with White chocolate Chips Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Second Cookie: Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle cone (Gold) First Cookie Traditional Cookie with White chocolate Chips Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle Cone Second Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle cone Third Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Strawberry ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle Cone Christmas (Bronze) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Holiday Yum and M's Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone (Silver) first Cookie Traditional Cookie with Holiday Yum and M's Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Second Cookie: Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle cone (Gold) First Cookie Traditional Cookie with Holiday Yum and M's Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Second Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle cone Third Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Strawberry ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Triva She has no family or relations Her color scene of food orders comprise of white and pale pinks, hinting to her name It is unclear why Selena became White Shadow; whether to gain attention from Nowtime News or to take the mantle of a hero or Villian Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:W Characters